Mistletoe
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: Christmas is a time of love, friendship and general togetherness. This is the story of what happens when BB decides to use it for the 'love' part. Mostly BBRae with a side bit of RobStar.


**Mistletoe**

**Introduction**

**Author: **El Queso de Malicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans(Animated Series)

**Genres: **Romance/Humor

**Rated: **T because I never rate anything lower.

**Pairings: **BB/Rae with some slight Rob/Star

**Disclaimer: **Any relation to existing proper nouns, fictional or otherwise is entirely coincidental… unless it isn't. In which case, I don't own it.

**A/N: **Okay, here's my first Christmas based fic. There are two stories happening simultaneously. The first; the main one is BB attempting to hook up with Raven. The second is Robin attempting to explain Christmas to Starfire.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Friend Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you bringing the evergreen tree inside?"

Robin turned to look at Starfire. "Nobody told you?"

"Told me what Robin?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side.

Robin sighed slightly and put the tree to the side. "Okay, have you ever heard of Christmas?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Man," Cyborg said, staring at Beast Boy, horror plain upon the organic side of his face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope" the green teen replied, putting the finishing touches on his little project. Climbing down from the ladder, he ran his eyes over the finished product. "Perfect."

"Yeah…" Cyborg muttered, continuing to eye the boy as if he were psychotic. "So, go over the plan again."

Beast Boy sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Dude, I've gone through this, like, ten times."

"Yeah," Cyborg started, waving his hands about defensively. "I just don't wannna screw up my part."

Beast Boy sighed again. "Okay, whatever. All you gotta do is tell Raven that she left her book in the common room. I'll take it from there."

"Fine" Cyborg replied, making his way down the hall and towards the room which was his new destination.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes…" Starfire began, nodding her head as she felt that she understood what Robin had described to her. "So, because he was nailed to a cross and left to die, he gained exorbitant quantities of body weight and now travels around the globe, giving the presents to good little girls and boys?"

Robin sighed. "Not exactly Star…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg knocked lightly on the door, remembering full well what had happened when he'd put too much force into the action that one time so long ago.

He waited, silently for awhile before trying again. Midway through the second set of knocks, the door slid open, revealing the bored looking face of Raven. "What?" was all she said in greeting.

Cyborg became nervous immediately. He did not like bothering Raven. He especially didn't like bothering her for false reasons. "Ummm… we kinda got a problem."

That caught her attention and she slid the door open the rest of the way. "I'm listening."

"You kinda left one of your books in the living room…"

Raven rose her eyebrow and asked "And…?

Cyborg flailed about for a reply. "And—Silkey's trying to eat it and—BB and I were trying to hold 'im off, but—we just aren't enough, so I came to get you!"

He closed his organic eye in hopes that she'd believe him. Without even replying, Raven flew past him in a rush. The only words he heard from her were "Dmaned mutant—"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Then," Starfire began, attempting to absorb all the information she'd been fed. "After death, this man rose and began to travel about, performing the 'miracles' for people and now, we place trees in our living rooms?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven rushed down the hall. She didn't know which book Cyborg had been speaking of, but there was no way she was trusting its safety to Beast Boy of all people. She rounded the final corner and made her way for the common room. Just as she'd reached the door and it slid open, she felt something grab her arm.

She gasped slightly, but didn't get a chance to say much of anything as a pair of lips came out of nowhere and clamped down upon hers. Her eyes shot open wide for an instant before they shut tight and she settled into the kiss. She didn't know exactly who it was, but she did know one thing. It was nice.

Finally, the two pulled apart and Raven found herself staring into a pair of dark green eyes. It took her only a moment to realize just who it was. "Beast Boy?"

"Hey" he replied sheepishly.

"Why?" she asked in a breathless tone.

He gave no verbal response, simply pointing up. She followed his gesture with her eyes to find a small bunch of leaves and red berries hovering directly over their heads.

"Beast Boy," Raven continued hesitantly. "Are you saying—" She was unable to complete her thought, however, as she remembered why she was there. "My book! What happened to my—"

This time, she was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Rae, there is no book."

"Oh Azar!" she shouted, pulling completely away from Beast Boy. "Did Silkey get it? How late was I? Which book was it? Is there still a chance that—"

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, stopping her in her tracks. "There is no book. There never was a book. As for whether or not there ever will be a book is for destiny alone to tell! Your books are fine." By the end of his reassuring, he'd gripped Raven's shoulders and was holding her close once more.

"Wait" Raven said quietly; as if realizing something for the first time. "You lied to me; you made Cyborg lie to me? Why would you—"

"I needed to get this off my chest" Beast Boy repied, placing a finger over Raven's lips. He pulled it away, planning on replacing it with his own lips when Raven pulled away from him yet again.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, sounding as if it was taking all her energy to hold back her anger. "You had no right! I was so scared. I thought one of my books had been—" Suddenly, a previously unnoticed lamp exploded. "I don't have time for this."

With that and a pleading "Raven—" from Beast Boy, she'd turned her back on him and left the common room. Beast Boy's entire form seemed to sag at this point and he slowly proceeded down the same hallway towards his own room. He'd definitely need some alone time after that one.

Only a matter of feet from the door in which all of this had occurred, Robin and Starfire were still in their heated discussion and had completely failed to notice anything.

"So, an entire religious rift was developed because some people believed that this man was the physical incarnation of the God, while others believed that he was simply a nice and intellectual man?"

"Pretty much" Robin replied after a moment of thought.

"Forgive me, but that is simply stupid."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One person, however, had seen and heard everything. This person; Cyborg, had decided that Raven needed firm talking to.

"What did Beast Boy tell you to say this time?" Raven asked through her still closed door.

"Nothing" Cyborg replied calmly. "I'm doing this on my own."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna have to break it down; and don't think I won't."

With a sigh, Raven allowed the door to slide open. "What do you want?"

"Listen girl," Cyborg began, making his way into the room. "I know that B didn't go about it in the smartest way possible, but he really likes you."

"Then, why couldn't he just tell me?" Raven asked, whirling on her mechanical teammate. "Rather than making you lie to me?"

"Would you have listened?"

Raven opened her mouth as if to respond, but found that she had nothing to say to that. Instead, she simply said "Well played" and stepped around her much larger friend. Just before she'd passed through the door, however, she'd thought of something. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"I could use your help with something…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, because this man was revived on that particular Sunday, earth rabbits now lay eggs?"

"Ya' know what star?" Robin said, sighing deely. "Let's just stick with Christmas for now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy just stared at the base of his upper bunk, wondering exactly how he could fix this one. "Of course I'd find a way to screw it up. It's not like that's something new…"

His musings were interrupted shortly after, however, as the sound of Cyborg knocking on the door came to his ears. Sighing, he stood and made his way for the door. Stopping a short distance from it, he called through; not even bothering opening it. "I'm fine man! You don't gotta worry 'bout me!"

He waited for a reply; or even the sound of retreating footsteps. When neither came, he tried again. "Man? I'm okay!" When there was still no reply, he gave in.

He stepped up to his door and slid it open abruptly. What met him on the other side, however, definitely wasn't Cyborg. It felt suspiciously like a pair of lips; in fact.

After a short while, the two pulled apart. Beast Boy caught his first glimpse of deep violet eyes. "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Why—"

His only reply was Raven pointing up. Following her gesture, he saw a small bunch of leaves and berries hovering over their heads, suspended in thin air by a small spark of dark energy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Y'know what, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"How 'bout we just get grandpa to explain everything."

"Grandpa?"

"Yep!"

It was at this moment that Starfire noticed an extremely elderly man standing off in a corner. He began to speak.

"Many years ago, the Jews gathered in a temple. They only had enough oil to light their candle for one night. Then, Jesus came with enough fish and wine to last eight days. Then, his wife; Mrs. Claus hid eggs in the back yard. When everybody was done looking for them, they went inside and ate food and played PlayStation."

Suddenly, all the Titans found themselves sitting around their semi-circle shaped couch. All but Raven had manic looking grins upon their faces; Raven only having a comfortable smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Robin called out, pulling Starfire tightly against himself.

"Happy Hanukah" Raven added, leaning her head slightly on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Kickass Kwanza!" Cyborg supplied, suddenly in one of those beautifully colored, flowing African looking robe thingies.

Beast Boy then wrapped his arm about Raven's shoulders as he said "And, if all else fails, have a great winter break!!"

"And, remember," Starfire said, suddenly looking quite serious, even with Robin's little headlock of love. "Killing hookers is wrong; even if they are already dead on the inside."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Well, that was a load of human excrement! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you whenever the hell I get something else up! Happy Holidays y'all! Also, note that I'm posting this a good 36-hours late. That is only a small hint towards how uncaring for the holidays I am. I would like them if they were still what they were meant to be; family, friends and general togetherness. It was all f--ked up by WalMart!

Signed,

The Cheese!


End file.
